Después de él
by Eccho
Summary: Dos años pasaron desde que Goku se fusiono con las esferas del dragón, un capítulo de la vida de Pan... su "cruce" con Trunks...
1. 00 Untitled

00-Untitled

Habían pasado 2 años desde la ida de Goku con Shen Long, Pan había cambiado completamente su personalidad por la de una chica que no tiene satisfacción y solo se dedicaba a entrenar. Era sombría, y su sonrisa aparecía siempre seguida de un sarcasmo hacia quien fuera que la rodeara. Era una copia femenina de Vegeta. Debido a esta nueva forma de ser y la simpatía que había ganado el rey saiyajin por ella, había comenzado a entrenar juntos, pasaban días en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta no tenia clemencia con ella, es mas, parecía no necesitarla, era mejor oponente que su hijo, y ni hablar de su pequeña princesa que ni siquiera pretendía aprender a pelear.

Una tarde Vegeta quiso poner en practica una nueva técnica que había estado perfeccionando, pero se excedió y Pan recibió de lleno el impacto, intento cubrirse con sus brazos, acto que equivalió a que ambos se fracturaran…

Vegeta:- Es todo por hoy.

Pan:- Todavía puedo usar las piernas- Vegeta esbozo una media sonrisa-

Vegeta:- Podes usar la ducha de Trunks, el no esta…- Vegeta salio de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió a tomar un baño-

Pan:- Sr. Vegeta…-Pan cayo al suelo desmayada. Después de una hora despertó y se dirigió al cuarto de Trunks- ¨ _Nunca había entrado a su habitación, es muy ordenado y esta lleno de libros…¨_ - sin mas se dirigió a la ducha, se quito las zapatillas y el pantalón, solo faltaba la remera y su ropa interior, se distrajo con su imagen en el espejo- ¨ _Tengo la cara hinchada, eso es nuevo, y mi labio sangra. Nunca imagine que…¨_- sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la puerta que se abrió, era Trunks, llevaba su corbata en la mano, no tenia puesto el saco y su camisa estaba desabotonada-Hola Trunks…

Trunks:- Hola Pan… - el chico miraba a la niña que vio nacer con ojos lascivos, ella noto eso y sonrió-

Pan:- Pasa algo Trunks? – El joven salio de su ensimismamiento-

Trunks:- Perdón, no sabia que estabas acá- giro y le dio la espalda, no podía dejar de mirarla y tener toda clase de imagines eróticas-

Pan:- El Sr. Vegeta dijo que podía usar tu cuarto, espero no te moleste.

Trunks:- No te preocupes Pan, ya me voy.- cuando se disponía a salir de ahí, la niña le llamo-

Pan:- Espera, no puedo terminar de desvestirme, tengo los brazos fracturados ¿me ayudas?- Trunks miro a Pan y se acerco, estaba por hacer con mucho gusto lo que ella pedía, luego pensó y se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks:- Voy a llamar a mi mamá o a Bra, ellas te van a ayudar.

Pan:- Ellas no están, y el Sr. Vegeta no es una opción.- ambos rieron- Vamos Trunks, es una remera, y cuando era bebe nos bañábamos juntos. ¿Te acordás? ¿De cuando me bañabas?

Trunks:- Si, me acuerdo - _¨ Acaso me esta seduciendo, ¿será __cociente__ de que ya no es una nena y esta jugando conmigo? No, es mi mente la que quiere jugar con ella…_¨-

Pan:- ¿Trunks, en que estas pensando? ¿Paso algo en la oficina?

Trunks:- No, solo estoy cansado – él se acerco a la niña con la que compartió un año en el espacio, ella le dio la espalda. Con mucho cuidado Trunks le quito la remera- Mi papá no tiene auto control, estas muy lastimada.

Pan:- Yo me lo busque, le pedí que me entrenara… cerra los ojos y sácame la ropa - Trunks obedeció sin protestar, empezó por abajo, y en menos de un minuto Pan estaba desnuda enfrente de él, si abría los ojos podría verla, se contenía para no hacerlo. La voz de Pan lo saco de sus pensamientos- Que hábil, no tardaste nada. Veo que tus manos están acostumbradas.

Trunks:- Uno va aprendiendo… -_¨ Lo único que hago además de dirigir la empresa es estar con mujeres fáciles, claro que soy bueno para desvestir una chica.¨_- ¿necesitas algo mas?

Pan:- No, Trunks. Gracias… y ya podes abrir los ojos, el agua tapa mi cuerpo.- el joven de cabello lila abrió los ojos, aunque no dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba ella.-

Trunks:- Ya me voy, voy a estar revisando unos contratos. Llámame si necesitas algo.-

Pan:- Si, Sr. Empresario.- Trunks salio del servicio, se sentó en su escritorio, se coloco los anteojos e intento concentrarse, pero a su mente solo venia la imagen de la niña que había dejado en su tina- ¨ _Vi como me mirabas Trunks, ¿Qué sucio pensamiento abra pasado por tu mente para perturbarte tanto? Voy a tener tiempo para averiguar que pensaste cuando me viste. No puedo mover los brazos. Le hubiera pedido que me bañara, ¿Qué cara pondría?¨_- Después de veinte minutos Pan salio de la tina, uso su Ki para secarse, acto que asusto a Trunks y se acerco a la puerta-

Trunks:- ¿Estas bien Pan?

Pan:- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks:- Sentí tu Ki elevarse.

Pan:- Lo use para secarme. ¿Podrías prestarme ropa?- Trunks abrió su closet y observo su ropa-

Trunks:- No veo nada que no te quede enorme.

Pan:- Dame una camisa Trunks, no tenés nada de imaginación.- El chico tomo una camisa blanca con sus iniciales, abrió la puerta y la colgó en la pared. Pan vio la acción y se agarro la cabeza.- No me puedo desvestir, por ende mucho menos vestirme, ¿serias tan amable de hacerlo por mi?- el hijo del príncipe abrió la puerta y vio a Pan solo con su ropa interior inferior, mientras su largo cabello negro cubría sus senos. Se acerco a ella y le puso la camisa.- Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?

Trunks:- Si Pan, ahora voy a contarte un cuento.

Pan:- Que sea sobre un príncipe libidinoso… - Trunks sonrió. Ella se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada con mucha dificultad. La camisa era muy trasparente, aquel chico podía ver fácilmente la figura de su amiga.-

Trunks:- Voy a ducharme. –Trunks se quito la camisa en frente de Pan, ella lo seguía detalladamente con la mirada, luego quito el cinto del pantalón y dejo asomar un boxer negro.- No voy a tardar.- _¨ ¿Por qué tengo estos deseos? Aunque ella este jugando, es solo una nena de 16 años, yo tengo 30, no debería producirme nada. Sin embargo me esta volviendo loco. Debe ser porque hace mucho no la veía, casi 1 año… si, debe ser eso. Es imposible que sienta atracción por la sobrina de mi mejor amigo.¨_- Mientras secaba su cuerpo el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, salio de ahí solo con un boxer y con la toalla en la mano. Quien había entrado era Vegeta. Observaba a su hijo como si esperara una explicación.- Papá deberías tener cuidado, la lastimaste mucho. Ni siquiera se podía desvestir.

Vegeta:- Veo que no tuviste problemas en ayudarla- Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente y Trunks se sonrojo-

Trunks:- No hay nadie mas en la casa.- Trunks intento poner cara de fastidio-

Vegeta:- Es una semilla del gato ese. Dásela cuando despierte… a menos que quieras tenerla mas tiempo a tu merced. - Vegeta sonrió y salio de la habitación de su hijo. El se vistió, como Pan dormía tan apaciblemente no la despertó y dejo la semilla del ermitaño en la mesa junto a la cama. Después bajo a la cocina a revisar los contratos que le faltaban. _¨ Al parecer la ducha hizo efecto, estoy más tranquilo.¨_

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedad alguna, Trunks termino su papeleo. Bulma y Bra volvieron de hacer compras. Pan seguía dormida.

Bra:- Hola Papi- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a Vegeta, el sonreía solo para ella-¿Pan ya se fue?

Vegeta:- Pregúntale a Trunks... – Bra miro a su hermano esperando una respuesta. El seguía con la mirada perdida en la televisión.-

Trunks:- Pan sigue dormida en mi habitación, quedo muy lastimada por culpa de papá.

Bulma:- ¿Vegeta que hiciste?

Vegeta:- No te preocupes mujer, Trunks se encargo de cuidarla muy bien.- la mirada incriminadora de Vegeta exasperaba al joven saiyajin.-

Trunks:- Ya le avise a Goten, el va a venir por ella.

Bra:- ¿Goten va a venir?- el brillo en los ojos de su hija enfadaba a Vegeta.-

Bulma:- ¡Que bueno! Vamos a invitarlos a cenar.

Trunks:- Si mamá, gran idea. – Mientras le sonreía a su padre.-

Vegeta:- Hagan lo que quieran… - y se retiro del lugar, no soportaba la mirada victoriosa de su hijo, mucho menos el deseo de su hija por ver al descendiente de Kakarotto-

Bulma:- ¿Que pasa entre ustedes? – Trunks sonrió.-

Trunks:- Nada especial mamá. – Y beso a su madre en la frente.-

Bulma:- Bra anda a despertar a Pan.

Bra:- Yo no puedo, tengo que arreglarme. Que vaya Trunks. – Y corrió hasta su habitación.-

Bulma:- Por favor Trunks…- mientras miraba a su hijo con mirada cariñosa-

Trunks:- Esta bien mamá… - y se marcho resignado a despertar a la niña.- _¨ Pan tiene un pésimo humor. ¿Por qué me toca a mí despertarla?¨_

* * *

><p><em>Esto es una parte de un gran delirio que pensé sobre como me hubiera gustado que fuera Pan después de que Goku se fusionara con Shen Long... <em>

_Soy terrible para los títulos U.U_

_Mi profesor de Teoria del Estado dice que los estudiantes de abogacia no escriben "lindo", sientanse libres de decirme si tiene razón XD_

_Eccho..._


	2. 01 Dudas

01. Dudas

Trunks subió a su habitación, Pan estaba despierta y ya había comido la semilla del ermitaño.

- ¿Viniste a contarme mi cuento?

- No, vine a despertarte. Goten viene a buscarte y mi mamá quiere que se queden a cenar. ¿vamos?- Trunks se disponía a salir de su habitación-

- ¿Me llevas?... – Pan estira los brazos hacia su amigo cual niña pequeña. El hijo de Vegeta se disponía a subirla en su espalda hasta que noto que solo llevaba puesta su camisa-

- Antes voy a buscarte un pantalón de Bra.

- Te espero- Trunks golpea la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, al no obtener respuesta entra, se dirige a su guardarropa y toma una falda negra.- "_Siempre quise verla vestida con ropa asi, creo que esta es mi oportunidad."- _Trunks se retira del dormitorio de su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal. Y vuelve donde Pan.-

- Lo único que encontré fue esto-

- Claro- Pan toma la falda y se viste.- Por no encontrar ropa que me guste me llevas en brazos-

- ¡Que castigo!- Trunks toma a Pan de sus cintura y la levanta de la cama como si pesara menos que una pluma.

- Goten esta en el jardín con Bra, vamos a ver que hacen.- con Pan entre sus brazos y respirando en su oído se dirigió al patio de la Corporación Capsula-

- Ya llegamos-

- Gracias- el joven dejo de sujetar la espalda de su amiga, ella libero la cintura de el y bajo sus piernas al piso rozando el cuerpo de su amigo. Después coloco un dulce beso en su mejilla- Ese es tu premio-

- Hola sobrinita-

- Hola tío, hola Bra.-

- Hola Trunks- Goten se alejo de las niñas y comenzó a hablar con su amigo-

- ¿Por qué mi hermano te traía en brazos?- Pan sonrío-

- ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a mi tío?

- Le estaba dando la bienvenida-

- Claro, que me golpee la cabeza en las peleas no quiere decir que sea tonta princesa-

- Es la verdad-

- Entonces no te va a interesar lo que vi cuando llegue- decía Pan misteriosamente-

- ¿Qué viste?- preguntaba Bra interesada-

- Puede que haya visto una mirada diferente por parte de mi tío… aunque puede ser por los golpes en la cabeza-

- Esta bien Pan, tenés razón, me gusta Goten- Pan sonríe-

- Ya lo sabia… no te preocupes, después de tantos años de ver como te derretías por él era hora de un cambio de roles- Bra se sonrojo-

- Desde el balcón Bulma llamo a los 4 chicos a comer.

- Claro- las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia dentro de la casa ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos-

- "_No puedo creer que la hermanita de Trunks haya crecido tanto. Ella esta hermosa, esta…"_ – la mirada de Goten se paseaba depredadora por el cuerpo de Bra. Pan volteo al no sentir el Ki de su amigo, solo hablo para sacar a su tío de la especie de trance que estaba teniendo al observar a Bra-

- ¿No vienen?- la joven paso por al lado de Trunks tomándolo de la mano, él la siguió embelezado por ese cuerpo juvenil que se veía tan sexy cubierto por su camisa.-

- Si, estábamos tomando un poco de aire.-

- Lo necesitan… por el trabajo, se esfuerzan mucho…-

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a la mesa junto con Vegeta y Bulma. Los saiyajin comenzaron a comer mientras madre e hija hablaban de cosas triviales. Bra y Pan estaban sentados frente a Goten y Trunks.

- ¿Goten que tal el trabajo en C.C? ¿Trunks te hace trabajar mucho?

- No Bulma, es muy cómodo trabajar en C.C.

- Sobretodo porque pasas la mayor parte del tiempo persiguiendo a mis empleadas, jaja-

- Trunks no digas eso enfrente de las niñas.

- Pero si mi hermano no miente Goten- decía Bra con una sonrisa perversa.-

- Ya no lo podes negar tío.

- ¡Gracias por defenderme Pan!

- Pan que hay de tus entrenamientos con Vegeta?- Pan mira a Vegeta, el le sonríe-

- Van muy bien Bulma.

- Me alegro mucho, espero que no sea muy duro.- Bulma mira de forma amenazante a su príncipe- No Vegeta?- Vegeta ignora a su esposa y sigue comiendo.-

Después de la cena, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en le sofá de la sala. Las niñas se quedaron hablando con Vegeta hasta que fue a dormir. Luego se dirigieron donde Trunks y Goten al llegar allí Pan se sienta al lado de Trunks y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Bra se sienta ala lado de Goten, toma su brazo y lo pasa por su cintura, y después apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro del hijo menor de Goku.

- ¿Qué película están viendo?- Trunks no podía contestar, sus ojos estaban perdidos en los pezones que se asomaban por debajo de la camisa de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿En qué piensas?- Trunks sonríe-

- Nada importante, es una película de terror.

- No me puede dar mas miedo que aquella vez en que pensé que estabas muerto.-

- ¿Es un reclamo? ¿ todavía estas enojada conmigo Panny?- los ojos azules se clavaban en Pan, estaba a punto de ceder, pero Bra hablo justo a tiempo.-

- ¿De que hablan?- preguntaba curiosa la hija de Vegeta.- ¿Goten me vas a cuidar si me asusto?

- Claro que si, princesa.- contesto Goten con una sonrisa.-

- ¿Vas a cuidar a Pan, hermanito?-

- Siempre.- Trunks contesta sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Pan.-

- Los recuerdos de todas las veces en que Trunks la había protegido comenzaron a atravesar su cabeza, y el dolor de recordar los tiempos en que se encontraba feliz con su abuelito también se hizo presente. Trunks noto lagrimas en los ojos de su niña mimada a pesar de la oscuridad, y la estrecho más contra su cuerpo. Pan lo sabía, siempre podía recurrir a su amigo.

- Te quiero Pan.- susurro Trunks, solo ella pudo escucharlo, y esas palabras hicieron que su cuerpo se congelara...- "_¿Estara bien que juegue asi con Trunks?... él es diferente, es mi amigo, aunque haya rechazado a todos, nunca pude alejarlo como hice con los demas. ¿Será que aún persiste en mí aquel amor adolescente?_


	3. 02 Dos historias

Mientras Goten y Bra miraban atentamente la película, Pan y Trunks estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos hasta que el grito de la hija de Vegeta los devolvió a la realidad.

- Tranquila Bra- decía Goten mientras abrazaba a la niña-

- Pan no esta asustada- decía Trunks mientras los tres amigos bajaron la mirada hacia la joven, y ella fingía estar profundamente dormida, todos sonríen.- La voy a llevar a cama.- El presidente de C.C levanta a Pan es sus brazos y se dirige a una habitación de huéspedes. Al llegar allí la acuesta en la cama, Pan abre los ojos mientras Trunks intentaba desabotonar la camisa. Ella disfruta del del contacto de los dedos de su amigo sobre su piel. Cuando Trunks se acerca al rostro de su amiga para quitar el cabello de sus ojos, ve que estaba despierta.-

- No es lo que parece.- se excusa Trunks al notar que tiene sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la sobrina de su amigo. Ella nota el nerviosismo en la voz del joven, y gira sobre la cama quedando boca abajo.-

- Me duele la espalda. - Trunks coloca sus manos sobre la espalda de la niña y comienza el masaje.- Mas abajo...-

- ¿Donde Pan? - la nieta de Goku toma la mano de su amigo y la apoya sobre su cadera.- Hay que decirle a mi papá que no sea tan duro sino voy a pasar todos los días dándote masajes- la niña sonríe.-

- ¿Dormís conmigo?- y sostiene la mano de su príncipe.-

- Pan no se si...-

- Hasta que me duerma, después te vas a tu habitación.-

- Esta bien.- Trunks se acuesta junto a Pan, ella lo abraza y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.-

- Sigue siendo tan cómodo como cuando fuimos al espacio.-

- Sos igual de suave Pan.- Trunks pasa su mano por el rostro de su amiga, luego por su vientre descubierto. Ella tiembla y él comienza a acariciar su cabello.- Siempre me gusto tocarte el cabello, tiene ese color que me embelesa. Es mu hermoso.-

- Gracias Trunks.- la niña coloca un beso en la mejilla de su amigo.-

- ¡Hasta mañana pequeña Pan!- Trunks besa la frente de su amiga y cierra los ojos.-

- "¡_Que tonta! Me sonroje. ¿por qué?"_

En la sala Bra y Goten seguían viendo la película.

- Es raro que Trunks no haya vuelto.-

- Pan le debe haber pedido que duerma con ella.-

- ¿Perdón?

- Trunks me contó que Pan solía dormir con él durante el viaje al espacio, le debe dar nostalgia.-

- Si, pero Pan ya no es una nena chiquita.-

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Ya termino de ver la película. ¿Venís a la cama?- Bra toma la mano de su Goten.-

- Vegeta podría matarme.-

- Por favor.- la niña abraza a Goten por la cintura-

- Esta bien, pero si muero voy a venir a asustarte todas las noches.- ella sonríe.-

- En mi cuarto siempre sos bienvenido.- tomados de la mano Goten y Bra se dirigen a la habitación. Al entrar la joven se quita la remera, Goten en un acto reflejo le da la espalda. Ella abre su closet y toma un pijama con forma de vestido y se viste.- Ya podes mirar Goten...

- No esta bien que hagas eso Bra...

- Pero si sos como mi hermano...- la hija de Vegeta se dirige hasta su cama seguida por la atenta mirada del tío de Pan, él la sigue y se acuesta a su lado.- ¿Me abrazas?

- Bra...- decía Goten en tono de protesta.-

- Vamos Goten, no me podes negar un abrazo.-

- Esta bien, pero antes me saco la remera.- el joven se sienta en su cama y se quita la ropa, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo.-

- ¿Mas cómodo?.- la niña se acerca a Goten y lo abraza mientras apoya sus manos en los abdominales de su amigo.-

- Mucho.- el joven toma dominantemente a su amiga de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.- Dormí pequeña, mañana tenes que ir al colegio.-

- Hasta mañana Goten...

- Hasta mañana nena...

- ¿Mañana me vas a buscar al colegio para almorzar?

- Si Trunks me da permiso...

- Entonces te espero, él nunca dice que no.-

Y así, en la C.C reinaba Morfeo, excepto para Pan que observaba al príncipe de la casa dormir...

* * *

><p>Quise modificarlo para que quede más largo, pero no pude.<p>

Así que subo dos capítulos =)

Eccho


	4. 03 La realidad

Al otro día el despertador saca del mundo de los sueños a Bra. Ella sonríe al ver la paz en el rostro de Goten. Se levanta de la cama, se dirige a la cocina y prepara un gran desayuno para el hijo menor de Goku. Vuelve a su cuarto y suavemente pronuncia el nombre del amigo de su hermano.

- Goten, prepare el desayuno.-

- Mmm tengo sueño...

- Arriba Señor.- la niña pasa su mano por el rostro de su amigo.-

- No quiero.- decía él cual niño pequeño. En ese momento se dibujo una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de la princesa, ella comienza a hacer un camino de besos por la espalda desnuda del joven hasta recargar su cuerpo completamente sobre Goten y besar su cuello.-

- Mejor me levanto.-

- Tu desayuno.- la niña entrego la bandeja en manos de su amigo.- Me voy a duchar.- Bra entra en su ducha, mientras Goten come su desayuno escuchando el agua caer sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

- "_No puedo evitar imaginarme su cuerpo bajo el agua... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Prácticamente estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte al pensar así en la niña de Vegeta."- _Bra sale de bañarse con el uniforme puesto y secándose el pelo con una toalla.-

- ¿Que paso Goten? No comiste nada. ¿tenes fiebre?- preguntaba Bra mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

- No,estoy bien. Gracias por el desayuno pequeña.

- De nada, voy a despertar a Trunks. ¿Esta con Pan?.- Goten se toma unos minutos para sentir el ki de su amigo.-

- Si, están juntos.-

- Genial! Ya tienen suficientemente mal humor por separado...- la joven abre la puerta y se dirige donde su hermano. Al cerrar la puerta Goten se levanta de la cama y se viste.-

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Trunks y Pan, Bra debatía sobre si debía despertar a su hermano o no.

- "_El nunca se levanta después que yo. Suiza no quiere que lo moleste. Quizá ni siquiera deba entrar..."- _un leve sonrojo se dibujo en las mejillas de Bra._- "Aunque es mejor para Trunks que entre yo en lugar de mamá. Tengo que entrar..."_- Después de decidir Bra entra donde su hermano y se alegra de ver que solo están durmiendo.

- ¿Que pasa Bra? ¿Por qué estas ahí parada?- preguntaba Pan.-

- Pan estas despierta¡Que bueno que no tuve que ver nada...- decía ella aliviada.-

- Tonta¡ ¿Que vas a ver?

- No sé, contame...- decía Bra con una sonrisa perversa.-

- No finjas inocencia, sentí tu Ki en la misma habitación que Goten. ¿Algo para contar?

- No, nada interesante, ademas de que tenia razón sobre su "mirada"...

- Ja! Te lo dije!- decía Pan victoriosa.-

- ¡Como sea! ¿Lo despertás por mi? No creo que se enoje contigo.-

- Esta bien...- Bra se retira del cuarto y se cruza en el pasillo con Goten.-

Me voy a mi casa princesa, necesito una ducha. Gracias por tus atenciones.- Goten besa la frente de la pequeña Briefs-

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- dice ella una vez que Goten le da la espalda y se prepara para emprender vuelo, él sonríe y se retira de la mansión de Bulma.

Cuando Bra se retira el celular de Trunks suena, Pan al notar que el molesto ruido proviene del bolsillo de su amigo, toma el celular y lo atiende.

- Hola...-

- Hola Trunks- dijo la voz de una mujer.-

- Trunks esta dormido. ¿se te ofrece algo?- en el rostro de Pan se dibujo una sonrisa maligna, la mujer colgó.- Señor tiene que ir a la empresa...- susurraba Pan al oído de su amigo.-

- Soy el jefe no me pueden decir nada por llegar tarde.- dice Trunks mientras abraza a su amiga haciendo que caiga sobre su pecho.-

- Sonó tu celular, y lo atendí, era una mujer, pero colgó. Debió pensar que vos y yo...-

- Debe ser mi secretaria...-

- ¿A esta hora?- preguntaba Pan desconfiada, Trunks sonreía.-

- Es tiempo completo.-

- Me imagine que era ese tipo de secretaria jaja... ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra y nos ve así?

- ¿Como?- Trunks nota que había hecho una pregunta estúpida al ver que Pan estaba acostada sobre su cuerpo, mientras él la abrazaba.- Perdón.- Trunks quita sus manos de la cintura de Pan y ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cadera de él.-

- ¿Sabes que me despertó?

- ¿Que?-

- Que cada vez me acercabas mas a tu cuerpo, y me abrazabas con mas fuerza.-

- Seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla.- argumentaba Trunks.- ¿Como dormiste?

- Bien, extrañaba tus pectorales.-

- Extrañaba tu frágil cuerpo...- Trunks toma a Pan por la cintura y en un movimiento brusco se pone encima de ella. Después comienza a acariciar su rostro. Los ojos azules del joven se clavaban en los azabache de la niña.- Y extrañaba hacerte cosquillas...-

- Jajajaja jajaja... No, Trunks...-

- Esta bien, suficiente tortura por una mañana. Me tengo que duchar antes de ir al trabajo.- el presidente de C.C se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta.- Espero que no me alejes como la ultima vez Panny.-

- No, lo prometo.- ella sonreía inocentemente.- _" La última vez no veía ese deseo en tus ojos Trunks, sólo veía tu devoción por cuidarme..."_

Más tarde ese día...

- Trunks se encontraba pensativo en su oficina mientras una gran cantidad de documentos se acumulaba en su escritorio. Goten entra para ver a su amigo.-

- Trunks...- él no le presta atención.-

- "_Que me pasa con Pan? ¿Me gusta?... Siempre la quise tanto como a Bra pero ahora es diferente. Quiero tenerla todo el tiempo entre mis brazos... ¿Y eso qué? Siempre la trate como una bebé, siempre la tuve en mi regazo, es una costumbre... Aunque durante el viaje espacial no me perdía en su escote, en sus piernas, en sus ojos... bueno, en sus ojos si, pero todo lo demás no pasaba..."_

- ¡Trunks! - el joven de pelo lila levanta la mirada hacia su amigo.-

- "_¿Que pensaría Goten de mis dudas? ¿De la forma en que anoche desee recorrer el cuerpo de su sobrina con mis manos?_

- ¡Trunks! Volvé a este mundo.- el chico de cabello negro toma a su amigo por los hombros e intenta hacerlo reaccionar.-

- ¿Que pasa Goten? No me sacudas...

- Es que estabas muy distraído... ¿Que chica logra eso Trunks? Debe ser muy hábil...

- ¿Que pasa?

- Vine a avisarte que salgo para almorzar...

- ¿Y quien es tu nueva conquista?

- No es ninguna conquista.

- Vamos Goten, conmigo no finjas...- decía Trunks sonriendo-

- No Trunks, es tu hermanita...

- ¿Mi hermanita? Ja … Va en camino de salirse con la suya...-

- No entiendo...- Goten miraba extrañado a su amigo-

- Le gustas Goten, ¿ya te quedo claro?

- Yo … lo había pensado, pero descarte la idea porque es una nena. No debería comer con ella.

- No deberías, pero eso la lastimaría...

- No, seria peor si le doy esperanzas...

- Ya las tiene Goten, veo tus ojos cuando hablas de ella, no es la mirada de un hermano precisamente.- Goten baja la cabeza.- O quizás este proyectando...

- ¡Vegeta te mataría, Bulma se moriría Trunks!-contesto Goten pensando que hablaba de su hermana.-

- Gohan me mataría y Videl se moriría... Estoy hablando de Pan tonto...

- ¿Que pasa con Pan?

- Es la chica que me distrae tanto... sus gestos de niña mimada, sus palabras, en su vida Pan me dijo príncipe y ahora lo hace, esa mezcla de inocencia y seducción...- Trunks recarga su espalda sobre su sillón y se quita sus anteojos. La imagen de Pan acostada en su cama dejando ver sus piernas y todo su cuerpo por debajo de la camisa volvía a su mente.- Esto es peor de lo que pensé...

- Lo sé, Bra creció tanto y veo que aprendió técnicas...- una sonrisa perversa nunca antes vista se dibujo en la boca de Goten...-

- Pan también...- el celular de Goten suena.-

- Es mi princesa... de tu papá.- Goten se corrige automáticamente al notar el instinto posesivo que estaba teniendo sobre ella.-

- Deberías atender, ir a comer e intentar encontrar algo que no te guste... Voy a hacer lo mismo con Panny.-

- No veo mejores opciones...- Goten se retira de la oficina de Trunks, quien inmediatamente marca un numero en su celular...-

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Panny... ¿Querés venir a comer conmigo? Estoy aburrido.

- Claro, estoy ahí en un momento...-

- Te espero...- una mueca de confusión se dibujo en el rostro del joven.-

- " _¿Que deseo te estará llamando Trunks? Sea lo que sea voy a hacerlo realidad..." _

* * *

><p><em>En la historia se bañan mucho, prueba de que tengo que buscar otro recurso para cortar las conversaciones y una forma menos teatral de describir lo que pasa mientras hablan XD<em>

_Gracias por leer =)_

_Eccho _


	5. 04 ¿Comienzo o final?

Goten sale de la oficina de Trunks y se dirige al colegio de Bra a buscarla. Al llegar allí la niña se encontraba en la puerta hablando amistosamente con un chico, hasta que ve el auto de su amigo y se acerca hacia él.

- Hola Bra ¿vamos a comer?

- Si Goten, gracias por venir.-la hija de Bulma sube al auto de su amigo.-

- ¿Qué querés comer?

- Mmm hamburguesas...

Después de llegar al lugar y hacer su pedido Goten y Bra se sientan en una mesa...

- Bra... ¿quien era ese chico con el que hablabas?

- Un compañero, me invito a salir...- el rostro de Goten se torno serio, Bra sonrió por dentro.-

- ¿Aceptaste? - Preguntaba Goten mirando hacia el horizonte.-

- Bueno, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana, y tampoco tengo otras propuestas.-

- Supongo que esta bien.¿ a donde van a ir?

- Capaz a bailar, o a su casa...

- ¿A su casa?- Preguntaba Goten sorprendido.- No creo que Vegeta te deje.-

- Si, fuera por mi papá no haría nada Goten, tengo mis trucos jaja.-

- Te creo, aunque no me parece que este bien que hagas eso, te podría pasar algo. Digo ir a la casa de un extraño no es algo que te recomendaría...

- No es un extraño, es un compañero del colegio, y me puedo defender de un humano...

- Igual no me parece bien.-

- Espero Goten que no le digas a nadie.- Decía Bra en tono de orden.-

- No es algo que me corresponda.-

- Exactamente... ¿Y como te va con tu trabajo?

- Bien.- contesto Goten, a pesar de que desaprobaba la conducta de su amiga, no podía estar enojado con ella.-

Después de comer ambos continuaron hablando de cosas graciosas, ya habiendo dejado de lado sus diferencias.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Trunks, él esperaba a su amiga. En la recepción, una niña recién llegada entraba en la oficina del presidente de C.C sin anunciarse y con total libertad.

- Hola Señor Trunks.-

- Panny, llegaste rápido.- dicho esto una persona de seguridad de la empresa entra en la oficina de Trunks detrás de Pan, para indicarle que se retirara.- Esta bien, ella es mi amiga, yo le pedí que viniera.-

- Perdón señor, nadie lo sabia.- contesto el hombre de seguridad.-

- No hay problema, es mi culpa por no avisar.- el hombre se retiro del lugar.-

- ¡Que alboroto! Y la mirada de tus empleadas destila envidia.-

- Es que acabo de despedir a mi asistente personal.- decía Trunks mientras examinaba detenidamente a su amiga.- Están tensas solamente.-

- Ya que despediste a tu secretaria...- Pan toma la silla y la lleva junto a la de Trunks.- ¿Querés que la reemplace hoy?- Toma su laptop y la abre.-

- Podemos jugar a que sos mi secretaria, pero antes comamos.- Trunks apoya su mano sobre la computadora y la cierra.-

- Esta bien.- decía Pan, embelesada por el azul de los ojos de su amigo.-

Después de la comida...

- ¿Te gusto lo que comimos?

- Me encanto, ¿Donde esta mi oficina?- Trunks sonríe y se recarga sobre el respaldo de su sillón.-

- ¿De verdad querés trabajar para mi?-

- Sólo si pensás que estoy a la altura.- Pan apoya sus manos en los muslos de su amigo.-

- ¿Y vas a hacer cualquier cosa que te pida?

- Obvio, sos mi jefe.- Trunks se acerca a los labios de Pan y sonríe.-

- Entonces... podes empezar por tipear estos borradores... - Trunks abre el cajón de su escritorio y saca una pila de documentos.- Yo tengo que leer estos contratos, sentate a mi lado, mañana voy a hacer que te traigan un escritorio.

- Esta bien Jefe Trunks...- Pan quita sus manos de los muslos de Trunks y se sienta a realizar su trabajo.- _" Soy una tonta, creí que me iba a besar... Va a ser mejor que me concentre para terminar esto. Ahora por un capricho tengo trabajo, no salio como esperaba..."_

- "_Ya note qué estas pensando Pan, si querés jugar, voy a hacer todo lo posible para no decepcionarte. Lo único que espero es que nadie salga herido, aunque con estos juegos es a lo único que se llega, imagino que sos muy joven para darte cuenta aún."-_

Unas horas después...

- Pan si querés ir a tu casa esta bien. No es divertido estar en una oficina escribiendo. Ademas Gohan te debe estar esperando.-

- No hay problema, debe haber notado que estamos juntos.-

- Si, pero recordá que todavía no pedimos permiso para que estés acá toda la tarde.-

- Seguro me dan permiso, todos quieren este trabajo.-

- Pan necesito una secretaria tiempo completo. Me gusta tenerte toda la tarde conmigo, pero no es conveniente...- Pan sonreía.- Te va a distraer de tus estudios, y eso Gohan no lo permitiría.-

- ¿Por que presiento que hay algo mas?...-

- Sinceramente, no creo que Gohan te deje trabajar acá, no es un secreto que estuve involucrado con muchas de mis secretarias.-

- Él te tiene confianza.- Pan seguía tipeando en su computadora.-

- Creo que no debería.- Trunks apoya su mano sobre la computadora cerrándola. Después lentamente se acerca a Pan, y posa sus labios sobre los de ella. Pan no responde.- Perdón, creo que confundí tus actitudes.-

- No Trunks, es solo que me sorprendí.- Pan se acerca a Trunks, y lo besa, él lentamente corresponde el beso. Fue un beso corto y Trunks se separo de ella.-

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pan miraba al joven sorprendida.-

- Definitivamente quiero que vengas todas las tardes Pan, pero esto prueba mi punto.-

- Yo acepto los términos del trabajo jefe.- Trunks sonreía.-

- Ven.- Trunks le extiende la mano a Pan, indicándole que se sentara sobre sus piernas.- Nunca me alejes de tus labios Panny.- los latidos de Pan se aceleraban al sentir como Trunks la pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras su mirada azul se clavaba en ella como si pudiera ver el mas profundo pensamiento que tuviera.-

- Esta bien Trunks.- los labios de Pan se acercaron a los del joven, y comenzaron a besarse, primero suavemente, luego con mas pasión. Las manos del hijo de Vegeta recorrían la espalda de Pan, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello lila. El sonido del teléfono los saca del mundo que habían creado sólo para ellos.-

- Tengo que atender.- El joven toma el teléfono.- Hola?

- Hola Trunks, soy Gohan.-

- ¡Hola Gohan!- Pan besaba el cuello de Trunks mientras él hablaba con su padre.-

- ¿Pan va a tardar mucho más?-

- No, ella debería estar yendo para su casa, me estaba ayudando con cosas de la empresa.-

- ¿Y como le fue?-

- Tiene dotes de secretaria. ¿Puede venir mañana también?-

- Claro, Trunks, es una buena experiencia.-

- Muchas gracias Gohan.-

- Hasta luego Trunks.-

- Adiós Gohan...-

- ¿Que te dijo? -

- Tenes que ir a tu casa Panny.- decía Trunks mientras corría el cabello del rostro de Pan-

- No quiero...- Pan se abrazaba a su amigo.-

- Si no vas no te van a dejar venir mañana. Ultimo beso.- El presidente de la C.C besa a la niña, y la baja de su regazo.-

- Me voy, mañana nos vemos...- la niña se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detiene y gira hacia Trunks-

- ¿Qué pasa?- la niña se acercaba a él.-

- Trunks...- decía la joven mientras jugaba con la corbata de su amigo.- ¿Me puedo quedar con tu corbata?

- Si, te la regalo.- decía sonriendo.-

- Gracias.- decía Pan después de darle a Trunks un dulce beso, y sacarle la corbata.-

Mientras tanto, Goten y Bra también pasaron toda la tarde juntos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo la noche cayo sobre ellos...

- Odio tener que decir esto, pero es muy tarde. Mejor te llevo a tu casa.

- No quiero, es viernes. Si no te gusta que vaya mañana a la casa de mi compañero me deberías entretener esta noche. - Goten sonreía.- _"Me pregunto si sera consciente de lo hermosa que es..."_

- ¿Que se te ocurre, princesa?-

- Podemos ir a tu casa, y seguimos hablando. ¿Te parece?

- No creo que Vegeta me de permiso de tenerte en mi casa a la noche.-decía Goten mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa y le sonreía.-

- " _Desearía que esa sonrisa fuera sólo para mí..."-_

- ¿Bra?- llamaba Goten al notar la ausencia de ella.-

- No perdemos nada con intentar, vamos a mi casa...-

- Esta bien.- decía resignado el hijo menor de Goku.- Presiento que voy a terminar haciendo las peores cosas solo para complacerte.-

- Seria un gran honor para mí.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Bulma, allí Goten se preparaba para pedirle permiso a Vegeta de salir con su pequeña hija.

- No es buena idea, mejor me voy.-

- Goten no sabia que eras tan cobarde.- decía Bra para provocar a su amigo. Al mismo tiempo que Vegeta bajaba las escaleras.-

- Papá, Goten te quiero preguntar algo.-

- Hola Señor Vegeta, me preguntaba si Bra podría venir a mi casa a ver una película, yo después la traería, claro. No muy tarde, solo unas tres horas...- Vegeta lo miraba serio.- ¿Dos?

- Esta bien, puede ir. Pero no la traigas muy tarde.-

- ¡Pero papá!- Bra se preparaba para protestar, hasta que noto que le había dado permiso. Ella se quedo estática por un momento.- ¡Muchas gracias papá! Ahora vuelvo Goten, voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme el uniforme.- la niña corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, quitarse la ropa que traía puesta y elegir que prendas eran las adecuadas.-

- Gracias por darle permiso a Bra, señor Vegeta...- decía Goten dubitativo.-

- La quiero en mi casa antes de las doce de la noche.- ordenaba Vegeta antes de irse a su cámara de gravedad, y mientras Bra bajaba las escaleras vestida con una falda y una remera negra.-

- ¿Vamos Goten?-

- Si, antes de que Vegeta cambie de opinión.- Bulma miraba confundida la escena, y se dirigió donde Vegeta en busca de explicaciones.-

- No puedo creer que la dejaras ir, Vegeta estas madurando.- decía Bulma sonriendo.-

- Es inevitable...-

- Si, no podemos evitar que nuestros hijos crezcan.-

- No es eso exactamente a lo que me refería, pero no importa, no le encontrarías sentido ahora.-

- Ay Vegeta, ya me canse de interpretar tu mente alienígena. Voy a preparar la cena.- decía Bulma mientras se retiraba de la cámara de gravedad y él volvía a entrenar.-

En el departamento de Goten, Bra decidía que comer. Y él observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la joven.

- ¿Goten?- él no contestaba.- Goten, te estoy aburriendo.-

- No, no es eso. Estaba distraído solamente.

- Mmm ¿te parece pedir pizza?-

- Lo que quieras esta bien para mí...- después de cenar, ambos se sienta en el sofá.-

- Todavía no puedo creer que mi papá me haya dado permiso.

- Yo tampoco.- decía Goten mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de la niña, ella se sonroja.- En media hora te llevo a tu casa...

- Pero todavía es temprano... - la joven sonreía.-

- Es bueno llegar temprano, sobretodo con un padre sobre protector como Vegeta.-

- Esta bien...- decía Bra mordiéndose el labio, y logrando una sonrisa en Goten.-

- Vamos a tu casa.

- Vamos en el auto, así estamos más tiempo juntos... - decía Bra a la vez que se sonrojaba.-

- Tus deseos son ordenes princesa.- Goten coloca un beso en su mano. Y después ambos se dirigen a casa de Bulma.-

En casa de Pan, durante la cena...

- ¿Como te fue con Trunks, hija?-

- Bien, es entretenido.-

- ¿Por que tenes su corbata?- preguntaba Gohan-

- Porque le pedí que me la regalara.- Pan tenia la corbata de su nuevo jefe colgada del cuello.- Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño.-

- Hasta mañana hija.- decía Videl.-

- Nunca vamos a tener incidencia en su vida Videl, hay que aceptarlo- Gohan se levanto de la mesa, y se dirigió a su habitación. Su esposa quedo sola y con la mirada triste.-

En la habitación de Pan, ella estaba acostada en su cama casi por dormirse, hasta que suena su celular...

- Hola Jefe...-

- Hola Panny ¿te desperté?-

- Casi... ¿Que pasa?-

- Quería escucharte antes de irme a dormir.- Pan estaba sorprendida.- ¿Pan?

- Perdón, no imaginaba que fueras tan dulce. Solo por eso voy a ir a darte un beso de buenas noches.-

- No podes venir Pan, van a sentir tu ki.-

- No si uso la teletransportacion.- Pan apareció parada al lado de la cama de Trunks, él la abrazo y tiro sobre la cama.-

- No me contaste que aprendiste esa técnica.-

- Sólo lo sabe el señor Vegeta.-

- ¡Qué raro! No tiene nada que hacer, y vive diciéndome cosas que no entiendo... Pero eso no importa ahora.- El joven príncipe comienza a besar el cuello de su amiga, luego sus labios, mientras pasea sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la niña. Él continuaba con sus caricias de una forma salvaje, Pan dejaba que Trunks hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, hasta que el calor de sus caricias y besos la hizo pronunciar su nombre, y eso saco a Trunks de su trance.- Ya fue mas que un beso Pan...- el hijo de Vegeta seguía acostado entre las piernas de la joven, con su rostro escondido entre su largo cabello negro.-

- ¿Querés que me vaya?- la niña pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de su amigo, mientras movía suavemente su cuerpo debajo del de Trunks, provocando un pequeño suspiro por parte del joven.-

- No te muevas Pan.- protestaba Trunks al sentir los leves movimientos que hacia Pan y que tanto placer le causaban.-

- Sino me muevo no puedo salir de abajo tuyo, amenos que no quieras que me vaya.- la niña pronunciaba sus palabras al oído de Trunks, pero para él no eran simples palabras, era un sonido hipnotizante. El joven levanto su rostro de donde lo tenia escondido y le dedico una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa irresistible.-

- Si te vas a ir este es el momento para hacerlo.-

- Me quiero quedar acá.- Pan junta sus labios con los de Trunks.- en la habitación de Trunks los besos y las caricias que se propinaban uno al otro provocaban incontenibles gemidos. Pan era desvestida hábilmente por las manos de Trunks, hasta quedar desnuda ante sus ojos y poder alcanzar sus partes mas ocultas con sus labios.- Sos tan hermosa.- decía el príncipe mientras besaba a Pan, y ella tímidamente desabotonaba su camisa, y le ayudaba a quitarse el resto de su ropa.- ¿Estas lista?- Pan solo asentía con la cabeza.- con una suavidad que él no había tenido para con nadie, Trunks se introduce en Pan. Ella lo acepta feliz para saciarse de placer. Así, comienza el baile y después de un tiempo, ambos llegan al clímax. Trunks se deja caer al lado de su amiga.- Pan...-

- ¿Que pasa Trunks?...- preguntaba la joven mientras besaba a su amigo.-

- Bueno... por tu actitud al principio pensé que eras virgen...-

- Jajajaja ¿es eso? ¿te molesta? Ademas nunca me preguntaste antes de empezar...

- Tenes razón, lo di por sentado... Tenia la fantasía de ser el primero.-

- Lástima, no se puede tener todo...- decía Pan mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre Trunks, y comenzaba a besarlo.- ¿Otra vez?-

- No esperes que sea dulce como recién, Panny...-

Así, transcurrió la noche en el cuarto de Trunks... ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro... Pan despertó primero luego de unas horas, se vistió, y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar allí se dio una ducha mientras pensaba.

- " _No pensé que Trunks me fuera a dar tanta importancia, y me fuera a cuidar tanto. Lamento que esto no haya pasado antes, quizás en ese momento él podría haber alcanzado mi corazón. Pero ahora ya es tarde. Lo único que sentía era un capricho de niña, y puede que por eso haya arruinado a la única persona con la que podía contra sin importa qué. Ahora veo todo con claridad, vengo de su casa, después de haber pasado una gran noche con él y solo estoy pensando en cómo alejarlo de mí. Lo siento Trunks, pero mi corazón esta congelado, desde que él se fue. Y nadie puede derretirlo, no importa cuanto amor tengas para ofrecerme."_

* * *

><p><em>1º Odio que el capitulo se cargue sin las lineas de dialogo, después tengo que estar 2 horas poniéndolas. ¿Para que me molesto en hacerlo con formato si la página lo carga sin el? ¬¬<em>

_2º No quise entrar en muchos detalles con respecto a su noche juntos porque algunas cosas se deben quedar en mi mente, y porque no lograba convencerme cómo lo escribía xD_

_Goten y Bra están avanzando, mucho más lento, pero avanzan._

_Gracias por sus reviews Apailana, Kattie88, Ha Ash14 =)_

_Y por ponerme en su lista de alerta: Apailana, Kattie88, Akima Son, PANNY-DBZ, Ha Ash14_

_Muchas Gracias por leer, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_Saludos! Buena semana!_

_Eccho._


	6. Baby, spare yourself

En capítulos anteriores xD

Pan estaba totalmente cambiada desde que Goku se había ido con Shen Long, ya no era la niña inocente e impulsiva de antes, había alejado de su corazón a toda su familia y amigos.

Vegeta la había tomado como su discípula, ellos no entrenaban en Corporación Capsula sino en bosques, desiertos, incluso habían viajado al espacio para entrenar ya que Pan no lograba controlar los grandes poderes que se despertaron el ella. Cuando estos estuvieron bajo control comenzaron a entrenar en la maquina de gravedad de Vegeta. Allí fue cuando Pan comenzó su juego de seducción con Trunks, y después de negarse por un tiempo sus instintos lo hicieron ceder y termino teniendo sexo con Pan...

* * *

><p>Al otro día Trunks despierta en su cama esperando encontrarse con Pan a su lado, cuando no la ve allí, se levanta y la busca por toda la habitación sin tener éxito.<p>

- " _Pan... la primera vez que espero que la mujer con la que pase la noche este en mi cama, ella se va. Realmente estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Me podría haber saludado antes de irse..."- después_ de ducharse y vestirse Trunks baja a desayunar con sus padres. Allí Bulma sonreía ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no desayunaba toda la familia junta. - Hola mamá-

- ¡Hola cielo!- decía Bulma mientras su hijo depositaba un beso en su mejilla.- Voy a buscar el desayuno.-

- ¡Hola hermanito! Te ayudo mamá.- agregaba Bra y se levantaba de la mesa.-

- Hola Bra... _-" ¿Que le pasa? No recuerdo un solo día de su vida en el que no se haya levantado de mal humor" - _Hola papá...- decía Trunks y se sentaba a la mesa. Vegeta lo miraba con una sonrisa de goce.-

- ¿Mala noche? - Trunks ignoro el comentario sarcástico de su padre, él sabia que era estúpido negar que paso la noche con Pan, sobretodo por lo que paso hace un tiempo.- ¿Esperabas encontrar a alguien a tu lado esta mañana?- Trunks sonrió.-

- Parece que no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa... y que estas muy interesado en mi vida personal.-

- No es interés, sólo me estoy riendo de los hechos...- Trunks cambiaba de canal, y fingía no escuchar a su padre.- Pan no es una humana Trunks, no te olvides de eso.- el joven dirigió la vista hacia su padre, y en ese momento llegaron Bulma y Bra con el desayuno.-

- ¿Como fue tu salida con Goten hija?- Vegeta casi se ahoga con la comida.-

- Muy bien, nos divertimos mucho.-

- ¿Saliste con Goten?- preguntaba Trunks sorprendido.-

- Si, anoche, me trajo a casa. ¿No sentiste su Ki?-

- No, creo que estaba completamente dormido.-

- Hijito, estas muy cansado...-

- Claro... ¿hoy viene Pan a entrenar? - preguntaba el chico de los ojos azules a su padre.-

- Viene todos los sábados...-

- Creo que no voy a ir a la oficina y me voy a quedar a entrenar en la mañana...-

- Esta bien Trunks, yo puedo ir...-

- ¿Puedo ir? -preguntaba Bra.-

- Claro que si, hija.- Trunks sonreía.-

- Primero deberías preguntarle a Goten si esta dispuesto a levantarse a esta hora de la mañana.-

- Tonto, quiero acompañar a mamá.- decía Bra sonrojada. Y ambas mujeres se retiraron de la mansión después del desayuno.-

Después del desayuno Trunks llamaba a Pan a su celular, ella no contestaba.

- " _Una niña no puede estarme haciendo esto... me desespera no saber porqué se fue."_

- " _Pequeño Trunks... No tengo que atender sus llamadas hasta que lo vea hoy, seguro va a faltar a la oficina para verme, él sabe que voy a entrenar con su padre... Trunks es tan hermoso, su cuerpo, su cabello, su olor, su forma de... hacerme pronunciar su nombre. Si el señor Vegeta nos deja solos no voy a poder negarme, y vamos a entrar en un circulo vicioso..."_

Más tarde ese día, Pan aparece en C.C, inmediatamente siente el Ki de Trunks y Vegeta, estaban entrenando,camina hasta donde se hallaba la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, y se asoma por la ventana.

- "_Trunks... es tan hermoso..."- _Pan vuelve en si, abre la puerta de la cámara y entra en ella.- Hola, ya llegue...- saludo Pan a todos.-

- Hola Pan...- saluda Vegeta.- Los dejo solos...-

- Gracias papá...- Trunks sonreía, Pan estaba sorprendida de que Vegeta colaborara con su hijo.-

- Pero Señor Vegeta, ¿y el entrenamiento?

- Mas tarde.- Vegeta se retira de la cámara de gravedad, Trunks camina hacia la niña, ella retrocede y choca contra la pared, él pone sus brazos a los costados de ella, impidiéndole moverse.-

- ¿Que pasa Pan? ¿Estas asustada?

- No, yo... - Trunks interrumpe las palabras de Pan con un beso.-

- ¿Por que te fuiste? Ese beso te lo debería haber dado hoy para despertarte...- Pan sonríe.-

- Qué meloso resultaste.- decía Pan mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Trunks y lo besaba.- Pensé evitarte las explicaciones de la mañana y el arrepentimiento.-

- No estoy arrepentido...- murmuraba Trunks mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de la niña, y acariciaba sus senos por encima de la ropa.-

- Lo note por donde están tus manos...- la voz de Pan se entrecortaba gracias a las caricias del hijo de Vegeta.-

- Shh...- Trunks seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga mientras la besaba...-

Pan se dejo llevar por las caricias de Trunks, después de unos minutos ambos estaban desnudos y teniendo sexo en el piso de la cámara de gravedad...

- No me mires así Trunks...- decía Pan mientras intentaba salir de abajo del cuerpo de su compañero de viaje espacial.-

- ¿Qué ves en mi mirada?

- Satisfacción, deseo, perversión, pero lo que mas me preocupa es tu notable falta de preocupación y tus nulas intenciones de dejar esto...

- Jaja eso resume mis intenciones... - decía Trunks mientras dejaba marcas en los senos de Pan.-

- Todo eso nos indica que no estas pensando con claridad...- Pan giro y se coloco a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Trunks, mientras lo besaba...-

- No lo niego pequeña Pan, todo esto es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente adictiva...-

- No podemos estar juntos si no tenemos cuidado, tenemos que pensar fríamente.- aclaraba ella mientras se alejaba de su amigo y se vestía.-

- Antes no eras así Pan... Quiero ver a la niña impulsiva de antes, que siempre esperaba lo mejor... -

- Ya no soy así, crecí... Y esto pone en peligro tu vida, vas a ser el único perjudicado... - Trunks escuchaba las palabras de Pan mientras se ponía su ropa.-

- No me importa lo que me pueda pasar, no me importa si Gohan quiere matarme... yo se que el esta muy triste desde que dejaste de ser su niña alegre, y si alguien puede hacerte volver soy yo...- Trunks se acerca a ella, y le da un beso en la frente.- Te espero después en la oficina.- dijo mientras se retiraba de la cámara, dejando a Pan con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.-

- Trunks...- el joven detuvo sus pasos y giro hacia donde estaba Pan.- Ahorrate el esfuerzo Trunks, estoy muy lejos para que me traigas de vuelta. No voy a aceptar tu ayuda, hace mucho tiempo que no soy la chica que era...- explico Pan e inmediatamente se teletransportó a su casa, dejando al hijo de Vegeta con una expresión de tristeza y compasión en el rostro.-

Pan llego a su casa, tomo una ducha, y se dejo caer sobre su cama

_- Hoy va a ser una gran tarde..._- suspiro.- _Vas a perder las ganas de que vuelva a ser como era antes Trunks...-_

En la habitación de Trunks él divagaba entre sus pensamientos...

_- Pan... si te sentías tan triste por qué no viniste a mí. Me hubieras hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo si me hubieras considerado como tu amigo... ¿por qué elegiste cerrarte? Quizá __si yo me hubiera esforzado por acompañarte ahora no tendrías esa coraza de hielo que te envuelve, quizás seguirías siendo la misma niña feliz que eras antes... Si no hubiera dejado que mi papá hiciera de ti un modelo de guerrero... Me doy cuenta de que también es mi culpa, pude haber hecho algo más por ella en vez de encerrarme en mi oficina y evitarla solo porque no soportaba verla triste y no quería enfrentar mis confusiones... Lo reconozco, ya hace tiempo estaba interesado en ella, tuve que llegar a sentir atracción física para darme cuenta de lo que sentía, soy un insecto..._

_Flashback Mode_

_Era el cumpleaños numero 15 de Pan, ella y su familia habían llegado a la casa de Bulma para festejar. Todos estaban felices, no imaginaban lo que dentro de muy pocos días estaba por ocurrir y el triste final de la historia. Tampoco tenían idea de lo que pasaba en la habitación de Trunks..._

_- Hola Trunks! Vine por mi regalo, te acordás de esa promesa?-comentaba Pan al entrar en el cuarto de su amigo, cuando el aun tenia su torso desnudo.-_

_- No, sinceramente no se de que estas hablando Pan... -decía Trunks con una sonrisa-_

_- De cuando estábamos en el espacio, te hable sobre el chico que me gustaba de mi escuela, pero que el no me prestaba atención... dijiste que si nadie me daba mi primer beso hasta hoy, vos lo harías..._

_- Si, ya me acuerdo...-Trunks suspira-_

_- Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños.- ella sonreía, gozando de la mirada de preocupación que tenia Trunks.-_

_- No creí que vinieras a buscarme Pan...- decía Trunks mientras se sentaba en la cama, aun sin haberse puesto su camisa.- Acercate...- la niña se acerca y él rodea su cintura con sus fuertes brazos- Estas muy linda Pan, nunca te vi con un vestido...- decía mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules.- _

_- Trunks no es necesario que hagas esto, estaba jugando. Quería ver qué...-antes de Pan completara la frase los labios de Trunks estaban sobre los de ella, rozandolos suavemente,mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos.- _

_- ¿Estas bien? Estas temblando..._

_- Si, fue lindo...- decía ella mientras tímidamente pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Trunks.-_

_- Apenas roze tus labios, eso no fue un beso... relajate, yo te guió Pan.-decía Trunks mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios de la niña.-_

_- Esta bien...- Trunks comenzó a besar a Pan tiernamente, poco a poco fue adentrando su lengua en la boca de su amiga. Ella lo seguía. Entrelazaban sus lenguas, el mundo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo. Trunks llevo sus manos debajo del vestido de Pan, la levanto y sentó a horcajadas sobre el. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta y los dos se paralizaron.-_

_- Trunks baja inmediatamente.- ordeno Vegeta del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos jóvenes se observaban con la respiración agitada, Trunks se dejo caer sobre la cama, con Pan aun sentada sobre sus piernas.-_

_- Eso fue peligroso Trunks, mejor me voy.- decía Pan al bajar de encima de Trunks.-_

_- Espera. -Trunks sostuvo el brazo de Pan para que no se fuera.- No dejes que nadie te toque como yo lo hice Pan.- Pan asintió un tanto confundida. No entendía a que se refería exactamente.-_

_- Trunks... ¿nosotros...?_

_- No, Pan, no podemos..._

_- Ya entendí.- dijo Pan con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.- Me voy, nos vemos abajo._

_- Claro.-dijo Trunks con la culpa carcomiendo su conciencia.-_

_Después de este beso, Trunks y Pan se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, e intentaban no dirigirse la mirada, aunque era difícil, ya que él vigilaba minuciosamente a cada amigo de su hermana que se acercaba a Pan, y ella hacia lo mismo con las mujeres que se acercaba a Trunks. Así que inevitablemente sus miradas se cruzaron muchas veces esa noche..._

_Flashback Mode _

_- Tengo que aceptar mis sentimientos por el bien de Pan. Tengo que hacer lo correcto...- _Trunks tomo su campera, y antes de ir a la empresa se dirigió a la casa de Pan.-

Pan se encontraba en su habitación buscando algo de ropa adecuada para trabajar en una multinacional, claro que no tuvo éxito. Se puso solo un jean, y se dispuso a bajar sin remera para pedirle una camisa a Videl. Mientras descendía las escaleras escucha a alguien tocar la puerta, pero no siente ningún ki.

El hijo mayor de Goku abre la puerta.

- Hola Trunks! ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Hola Gohan, necesitamos hablar...- dijo Trunks con el semblante serio.-

_- Trunks..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, gracias por leer y perdón por la demora.<em>

_No presten mucha atención a las fechas porque para que coincidan hay que contar horas, minutos, segundos. Es solamente para que se ubiquen._

_Ya falta poco para que termine, serán dos capítulos como máximo._

_Saludos._

_Eccho._


	7. Y Todo Era Perfecto

_- Tengo que aceptar mis sentimientos por el bien de Pan. Tengo que hacer lo correcto...- _Trunks tomo su abrigo, y antes de ir a la empresa se dirigió a la casa de Pan.-

Pan se encontraba en su habitación buscando algo de ropa adecuada para trabajar en una multinacional, claro que no tuvo éxito. Se puso solo un jean, y se dispuso a bajar sin remera para pedirle una camisa a Videl. Mientras descendía las escaleras escucha como alguien toca la puerta, pero no siente ningún Ki.

El hijo mayor de Goku abre la puerta.

-Hola Trunks! ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola Gohan, necesitamos hablar...- dijo Trunks con el semblante serio.-

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>"Y todo era perfecto"<em>_**

_- Trunks..._

- Hablemos Trunks ¿Que es tan urgente?

- Es sobre Pan…- Gohan le indica a Trunks que se siente en los sillones del living con él, mientras Pan escuchaba desde las escaleras.-

-_¿Qué esta haciendo? Va a conseguir que mi papá lo mate.- _Pan baja las escaleras y pasa en frente de Trunks y su padre de camino a la cocina. Abre la heladera y agarra una botella de agua, se la lleva a la boca ante la mirada atenta de los dos hombres.-

- Pan tenemos invitados.- dice Gohan a su hija con tono enojado.-

- ¡Hola Trunks! – Pan deja la botella de agua en una mesa y se dirige a sentarse sobre las piernas de Trunks, como lo hacia cuando era niña.-

- Hola Pan…- dice Trunks, incomodo ante la mirada acusadora de Gohan.-

- ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Pregunta Pan con un mirada incriminadora.-

- Vine a hablar con Gohan.- respondía Trunks mientras dirigía sutiles miradas a los senos de su amiga pegados a él.-

- ¿Sobre qué?- Pan mordía su labio, sabiendo lo que esto provocaba en Trunks.-

- ¿Pan por qué estas desnuda?- preguntaba Gohan irritado al ver a su hija pegada al cuerpo de Trunks.-

- Es que estaba buscando a mi mamá para que me preste una camisa, no puedo ir a trabajar con Trunks vestida con la ropa de siempre. –

- Supongo que si.- balbuceaba Gohan sin estar cien por ciento convencido.- Videl esta en su cuarto, no esta bien que estés así en frente de Trunks.-

- Trunks me ha visto con menos ropa en el viaje espacial…- decía Pan tomando las manos de su amigo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Claro, Pan pero…- Gohan esperaba que Pan entendiera sin necesidad de que él entrara en detalles sobre lo que su cuerpo podría causar en un hombre.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo.- Pan jugaba el papel de niña inocente que tan bien le salía.-

- No importa.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Gohan. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenian un momento de padre e hija como ese.-

- Y supongo que Trunks esta acá para decirte que pensaba renunciar como su secretaria, pero no hace falta, ya cambie de opinión. ¿Por eso viniste, verdad Trunks?

- Si, por eso vine. Supongo que es un tema solucionado.- dudaba Trunks, con solo tocarlo la niña lo había hecho desistir de hacer lo que se había propuesto.-

- ¿Por qué no querías seguir trabajando con Trunks?-

- Mmm… no debería decirlo papá, no es asunto mío lo que Trunks haga con la jefa de finanzas… Opss, creo que hable de más… - Trunks y Gohan se sonrojaron, y Pan iba a subir al cuarto de sus padres a pedirle ropa a su madre.-

- No es necesario que le pidas ropa a Videl, te voy a conseguir un uniforme de la empresa, pasemos por mi casa antes de ir a la empresa.- decía Trunks tomando a Pan de la mano y mirándola posesivamente.-

- Ok, vamos juntos.- asentía Pan ante la penetrante mirada de su amigo.-

- Primero ponte algo de ropa Pan.- ordenaba Gohan al ver la atmosfera creada entre su hija y el hijo de Vegeta.-

- Bueno, ahora vuelvo Trunks.- la niña soltaba lentamente la mano de su amigo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.-

- Lamento la actitud de Pan, a veces actúa como una niña, otras veces como adulta. Ya no puedo controlarla, en especial desde que entrena con tu padre.- la frustración era evidente en la voz de Gohan.-

- Ella es muy hermosa.- Gohan fruncía el seño. Trunks no había escuchado sus preocupaciones.-

- Voy a fingir que no escuche eso Trunks.-

- Es la verdad Gohan, alguien podría venir y querer pasear sus manos por toda tu hija.- Trunks se divertía ante la mirada asesina que se dibujaba en la cara de su amigo.-

- Te voy a hacer cargo si algún empleado tuyo intenta algo con Pan.-

- Eso no es problema, si fuera por mi nadie la tocaría Gohan.- El hijo mayor de Goku sonreía de orgullo por el amor que Trunks sentía por su hija, sin imaginarse que ese amor era físico también.-

- Ya estoy lista Jefe, ¿vamos?- decía la joven mientras saltaba a los brazos de su amigo.-

- Claro Pan. ¡Nos vemos Gohan!- los jóvenes se retiraron dejando a Gohan pensativo. Minutos después se presenta su esposa al lado de él.-

- ¿Qué pasa Gohan?- preguntaba Videl mientras abrazaba a su esposo.-

- Creo que Trunks es una buena influencia para Pan. Creo que él podría ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra hija.- un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Videl, ambos se quedaron estáticos en esa casa.

En Corporación Capsula…

Bra había acompañado a su madre a la empresa sólo para ver a Goten, para mala suerte de ella, él estaba muy ocupado al igual que Bulma, y Bra no era de mucha ayuda para su madre. Mas allá de las veces que la científica le había ofrecido a su pequeña irse ésta fingía estar haciendo su tarea en la computadora de su hermano, de esta forma su orgullo se mantendría intacto, ya que no pensaba admitir ante nadie que solo había ido a la empresa para ver al amigo de su hermano. Después de que su madre se fuera a los laboratorios a ver los prototipos en los que los internos estaban trabajando, la hija de Vegeta se acostó en el sofá a ver la repetición de BONES, la serie que tanto le gustaba, en cierta forma la protagonista le recordaba a su madre. Una vez que la serie termino la joven no cambio de canal, una película había empezado, la cual no logro entretenerla, ya que minutos después el sueño la venció sobre el sofá…

Horas después Goten entra en la oficina esperando encontrar a su amigo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña dormida sobre el cómodo mueble de cuero…

Se quedo en la puerta, estático, apreciando la belleza de la joven frente a sus ojos… después de unos minutos obnubilado Goten entró en la oficina y se sentó en mueble junto con Bra, así podría tenerla más cerca. Se veía tan tierna, tan frágil… en ese momento Goten solo pensaba en correr donde Vegeta y contarle sus sentimientos hacia su princesa, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después de su confesión. Ya había admitido que era más que una atracción física, los celos que había sentido al ver a Bra hablando con ese chico del colegio era algo que nunca había experimentado con nadie más. Lo cual lo llevaba a confirmar sus sentimientos por la joven.

- _Estoy perdido por la hermanita de mi mejor amigo...- _luego de este pensamiento Goten se levanto del sofá, camino hasta el escritorio de Trunks y dejo unas carpetas. Dio un ultimo vistazo a Bra y se retiro.- _Será mejor que vaya a comer para despejarme.-_

En el camino hacia la mansión Briefs…

Trunks manejaba en silencio, a pesar de que se habia mostrado amistoso en la casa de Pan, estaba muy enojado con ella. No giraba sus ojos hacia el asiento del copiloto a pesar de que Pan intentaba llamar su atención, tocaba su pelo, paseaba sus manos por el pecho de Trunks…

- Ok Trunks, hablemos de lo que paso hoy… ¿Por qué tu gran interés en que mi padre te matara a la hora del almuerzo? –

- Porque te amo.- decía Trunks mirando a Pan con toda seguridad.-

- Trunks estas exagerando, tenemos buenos encuentros sexuales, eso es todo. Tu falta de control sobre tu esencia saiyajin hace que creas que es amor, todo se magnifica.-

- Yo sé lo que siento Pan, no estoy confundido, ni exagerando.- decía Trunks mientras estacionaba el auto en la puerta de su casa y descendía de este.-

- Como digas.- Pan lo imita, pero se adelanta a él, llegando antes a la puerta de entrada. Trunks la toma del brazo y la besa.-

- No quiero pelear Pan. Esto que nos pasa es algo bueno.- Antes de que Pan pudiera contestar se escucha la risa de Vegeta.-

- Trunks no encapsulaste el auto. Ve a hacerlo.- ordeno Vegeta. Trunks asintió, beso una vez más a Pan y fue a cumplir la orden de su padre.-

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña Pan? ¿Ya no es divertido jugar con Trunks? Jajaja - la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta dejaba ver que estaba disfrutando de esta situación.-

- Bueno, a decir verdad no resulto como lo planee. No pensé que Trunks fuera a quererme como lo hace… o sea, yo siempre supe que él me tenía mucho cariño, pero no pensé que al punto de lo que estuvo por hacer hoy. Si le decía a Gohan que estaba enamorado de mí, probablemente hubiera muerto… Yo no quiero que nada malo le pase…-

- Según historias no es la primera vez que arriesgaría su vida para salvarte Pan, sé que lo hizo en el viaje espacial. No puedo creer la parte en que no te lo imaginabas.-

- Pero eso…- Trunks regresa donde Pan, la toma de la mano dulcemente y la conduce dentro de su casa.- Vuelvo más tarde Sr. Vegeta.-

- Esta bien, hoy en la mañana no entrenamos. Podemos tomar el turno de la noche.-

- Gracias.- Pan se despedía de su maestro entre una mezcla de emociones. Estaba casi segura de que la había declarado culpable de los sentimientos de Trunks. Tenia que saber si su percepción había sido correcta. Era lo primero que haría después de que Trunks sacara sus manos de ella. Había estado tan distraída pensando en el siempre mensaje oculto de Vegeta, que no había notado que su amigo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así, la había llevado hasta su habitación, y ahora se encontraba besándola sobre la cama.- Trunks, deberíamos buscar la ropa e irnos.-

- No, me debes un regalo por haberme convencido de no declarar mis sentimientos ante Gohan.- Pan reía mientras Trunks empezaba a desvestirla.-

- No es mi culpa si tus sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes.- Trunks levanto su rostro del cuello de Pan, se acomodo la ropa y se disponía a salir por la ventana.- No, no, no es una broma Trunks. Yo sé cuanto me amas, me lo demostraste muchas veces.-

- Ese no era el amor que iba a confesarle a Gohan.-

- Es el amor que me gusta.- Pan sentada en la cama tiraba de la camisa de Trunks para que este bajara su cabeza a la altura de sus labios, la niña mordía los labios del joven haciendo que él la besara apasionadamente mientras ella le quitaba el cinto. Trunks le quito la ropa y luego la tomo en sus brazos. Apoyo la espalda de la niña contra la pared para después saciar sus instintos más primitivos.-

- ¿Estás bien Panny?- Trunks deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la niña. El joven había salido de ducharse y había encontrado a Pan muy pensativa.-

- Si, creo que estoy demasiado relajada jaja. No es que no me quiera quedar todo el día en la cama acompañándote, pero tenemos que ir a la empresa.-

- Es cierto, voy a ver si mi mamá tiene un uniforme para que te pongas.-

- Bueno, yo voy a usar la ducha.- Pan agarra una camisa de Trunks y la usa para taparse e ir hasta el baño.-

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo millones de ideas rondaban su cabeza. Le encantaba ver la dulce sonrisa de Trunks cada vez que la miraba. Esos ojos azules en los que solo había amor, y nada de maldad, nada de venganza. Estaban vacíos de crueldad. Esa mirada que tanto le gustaba y a la vez le empezaba a dar miedo. Por la escena de hoy estaba claro que Trunks era capaz de enfrentar a Gohan por ella. Si bien le encantaba estar con él, ella no podía sentir lo mismo que sentía por él antes de que su abuelito la dejara. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde eso, ya no era la misma niña débil, que necesitaba de los demás para protegerla. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Vegeta, ella se había convertido en la más fuerte de toda su raza después de su maestro. Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la humanidad, había conocido muchas personas: demonios, monstruos, humanos con poderes espirituales.

Después de unos 20 minutos en la ducha, la joven envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió hasta la cama de Trunks. Allí estaba el típico uniforme marrón de la Corporación Capsula, luego de vestirse se encontraba mirándose en el espejo hasta que el hijo de Vegeta entro en escena y la abrazo por la espalda.

- No importa lo horrible que sea el color, siempre te ves hermosa…-

- Jajaja no entiendo que estaba pensando tu mamá cuando eligió este color…-

- Supongo que no quería que me distraigan.-

- No le funciono, saliste con muchas de tus empleadas.-

- Eso creo.- decía Trunks mientras besaba a Pan.-

- ¿Estas listo? Voy a usar la teletransportación para llegar más rápido.-

- Listo.-

En un microsegundo Trunks y Pan estaban en la oficina presidencial de la Corporación Capsula. Allí se encontraba Bra durmiendo en el cómodo sillón de su hermano. El joven paso por al lado de su hermana y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Allí encontró las carpetas que le había pedido a Goten. Comenzó a ojearlas, y para cuando llego a la segunda página rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba y salio por la puerta dejando sorprendida a Pan.

- Bra, ¿por qué estás durmiendo acá?- la otra niña abre los ojos somnolienta.-

- Hola Pan, ¿dónde está mi hermano?-

- No sé, salio de la habitación como si estuviera poseído.-

- Qué raro.- en ese instante un mensaje de texto llego al teléfono celular de Pan.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu hermano dice que tengo la tarde libre, que va a estar ocupado en una reunión…_y que me espera a la noche en su cama, pero no le puedo contar eso.-_

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- pregunta Bra, dejando pasar desapercibido el sonrojo de Pan.-

- De hecho si, tengo que ir a entrenar con el Sr. Vegeta. Dame la mano.-

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Bra desconfiada. Pan no respondió, solo se teletransportó a la mansión de Bulma.- ¡PAN! ¡Avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso!-

- Jajaja, tu cara de susto es muy divertida Bra.- Pan seguía riendo mientras Vegeta entraba a la cocina.-

- Papá, Pan me asusto con su técnica especial.-

- Era la forma más fácil de llegar, sólo fue un minuto Sr. Vegeta.-

- Bra no hagas tanto alboroto.- Vegeta pone un beso en la frente de su hija.- Pan es hora de entrenar.-

- Si, me voy a cambiar y vengo.-

Pan subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de Trunks. Allí utilizo una de sus capsulas con ropa de entrenamiento para vestirse. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su maestro sin que nadie los interrumpa… Para que le diera la confianza que necesitaba. Alguien a quien poder decirle todas las posibilidades sin tapujos._- Es el momento de tirar las cartas sobre la mesa, tomar una decisión y demostrarle a Trunks que no todo era perfecto…-_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

No podía ser tan ociosa de no subir un episodio antes de que terminara el año. Así que ayer y hoy me concentre y lo termine xD

Hice referencia a BONES en este capitulo porque es una de las series culpables de que no me haya sentado a terminarlo antes. Termine de rendir exámenes la segunda semana de diciembre y desde ese entonces me puse a hacer cosas en mi casa, a ver todas las series que no puedo ver mientras curso, a ver a mis amigos que ya pensaban que estaba como NN en un hospital, etc jaja. También influyo un poco que no me podía inspirar para terminar el episodio. No podía acomodar los hechos para que tuviera un final abrupto.

Bueno, desde ya gracias por leer. Gracias a quienes leen siempre: Apailana y Kattie88! Genias totales!

Y gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas últimamente (o sea desde el ultimo capitulo que subí): Lara Amelia, Huilen, Dark Vampire Hanyou Girl y CielUchiha.

Conteste los reviews por mensaje personal porque es más cómodo e inmediato, ademas de ese modo me aseguro de que no olvidarme de nadie.

Sin más me despido.

¡FELIZ 2012 PARA TODOS! ¡QUE TENGAN UN GRAN AÑO!

Eccho.


	8. The World Broken Doll

Después de que abruptamente Trunks dejara a Pan y a Bra en su oficina, porque tenia una reunión importante. La joven Son utilizo su teletransportación para ir a la mansión Briefs. Esta técnica asusto a la niña de cabello verde, quien no dudo en acusar a Pan con su padre cuando llegaron a destino. Él no le hizo caso, sólo beso la frente de su hija evadiendo sus quejas. Estaba claro que Bra era la debilidad del orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin, pero en este momento algo más interesante rondaba su mente. Algo por lo que estuvo esperando. Un tema de vital importancia que él, su hijo, y Pan habían estado evadiendo desde antes de que Goku lo dejara sin un rival decente; podía recordar perfectamente ese momento. En ese entonces se encontraba escandalizado, las leyendas que le había contado Nappa eran reales. La legendaria química entre los géneros de su raza. También recordaba esa extraña conversación con Kakarotto, en el que por primera ves estaba demasiado serio.

Flashback.

- ¿Alguna explicación para que Trunks gimiera el nombre de mi nieta en sueños, Vegeta?- pregunto Goku con una seriedad inusual en él. Vegeta vio la oportunidad de fastidiar a Kakarotto, y la tomo.-

- Quizá sea el hecho de que paso un año encerrado en una nave sin tener sexo con ninguna mujer. Si su lado humano no hubiera sido tan fomentado por su madre, sin dudas Trunks hubiera disfrutado de tu pequeña nieta…- de inmediato el cabello de Goku se torno dorado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- O tal vez estaba soñando que algo malo le pasaba…- dijo Vegeta restándole importancia a sus dichos anteriores, había logrado fastidiar a Kakarotto, era algo bueno para variar, un cambio de roles. Su enemigo volvió a la normalidad luego de notar que era el objeto de observación de todos.-

- Eso seria algo mas posible en Trunks.- dijo Goku sin perder la mueca de duda en su rostro, algo que no paso desapercibido por Vegeta.-

- Kakarotto si estas tan preocupado quiere decir que viste algo sospechoso entre ellos.- pregunto Vegeta, quería saber si la confusión de Kakarotto era fundada por alguna acción de su hijo o era solo eso, una confusión. Él ya había notado que la mocosa de Gohan miraba a Trunks como una posible conquista. Quería saber si era reciproco.-

-Una vez, la nave hablaba y hacia ruidos. Yo no entendía que pasaba, así que fui a despertar a Trunks. Cuando llegue allí vi que Pan dormía a horcajadas con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Trunks, mientras él la abrazaba. Cuando me acerque más a Pan, sentí una esfera de ki en mi cabeza, Trunks me estaba apuntando. En el instante que se dio cuenta que era yo disipo la energía y se disculpo. Luego con mucho cuidado coloco a Pan sobre la cama y me siguió para ver que le ocurría a la nave… Trunks no tenia puesta su remera, y Pan la estaba usando, estaba tan arrugada que apenas la cubría Vegeta…-concluyo Goku confundido.-

- ¿No viste cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Qué hicieron durante el día?- indago Vegeta.-

- Bueno, recuerdo que ese día aterrizamos en un planeta, mientras buscábamos la esfera Trunks hacia muchas bromas, la mayoría dirigidas a Pan. Ella hacia mohines y se comportaba como una nena chiquita… Lo cual era muy extraño, porque Pan odia que la traten como un bebé.- Goku se mostraba sin pistas de lo que pensaba Pan en ese momento.-

- Ja, bienvenido al mundo de las adolescentes Kakarotto, Pan estaba seduciendo a mi tonto hijo. Ahora la pregunta es si él lo notaba, y si se esforzaba por resistirse.- Vegeta se divertía a costa de Goku.-

- Bueno, le prestaba mucha atención. Pan solía estar con poca ropa y note que Trunks la miraba muchas veces. Pan se sentaba en su regazo y él le enseñaba a manejar la nave, pero eso siempre fue un habito de Pan.-

- ¿Eso ocurrió el día que Trunks te ataco?- interrumpió Vegeta.-

- No, fueron varios días, una semana.- contesto Goku.-

- Interesante, ¿Qué mas ocurrió el día que los encontraste juntos Kakarotto?-

- Cuando encontramos la esfera regresamos a la nave. Pan se ducho, y se vistió con una remera de Trunks. Después hizo la cena, para ese momento sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado bastante, -Aclaro Goku en el medio del relato.- Yo me distraje jugando con Giru, y cuando volví a la cocina vi a Trunks observando en silencio como Pan cocinaba. Los ojos de Pan brillaban como mil estrellas, sus rasgos, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, parecía una mujer…-concluyo al fin su relato.-

- ¿Y luego de esa semana volvieron a actuar normal?- pregunto Vegeta exaltado.-

- Si, ¿qué pasa Vegeta?- la actitud de Vegeta no ayudaba a Goku a disipar las ideas sobre una posible enamoramiento entre Trunks y su nieta.-

- Nappa una vez me contó que los Saiyajin solemos atravesar periodos de celo, algunas veces al año, mas aquellos que son jóvenes y no tienen una pareja estable.-

- Ahora estoy preocupado Vegeta.-

- No seas estúpido Kakarotto puedo controlar a mi hijo, además estando en la Tierra le sobran mujeres vulgares para satisfacerlo. Por otro lado, su parte humana no lo debe dejar liberar sus instintos… y no creo que Pan sea un problema. Tiene 15 años. – expuso Vegeta ante la atenta mirada de Goku.-

- A veces Pan puede ser muy desobediente.- dijo Goku consternado.-

- Si, ella tiene espíritu.- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.-

- Pan te agrada Vegeta. Hasta yo me doy cuenta.- dijo Goku intentando fastidiar al príncipe.-

- No abuses Kakarotto, esta no es una charla social. Tu nieta podría terminar en una cama con Trunks… o en otro lugar.- Vegeta sonrío al final, era fácil ganar una disputa verbal con Kakarotto. Se retiro de donde estaba hablando con el mejor amigo de su esposa.-

Vegeta entro a su casa, subió a la habitación de su hijo. Mientras hablaba con Kakarotto había notado que la mocosa de Gohan, no se encontraba festejando su cumpleaños con los demás, ¿y quien era el otro ausente? El mocoso de su esposa.

Al llegar a destino los escucho reírse, definitivamente estaban juntos. Se quedo parado afuera, los escucho besarse, podía sentir como la respiración de ambos se aceleraba. No pensaba intervenir hasta que escucho a alguien caer sobre la cama, y sintió el leve incremento en el ki de Trunks. De inmediato se acerco a la puerta y golpeo.

-Trunks baja inmediatamente.- pudo sentir que Trunks estaba asustado, al igual que la niña.- _Me equivoque, dije tranquilamente que nada iba a pasar entre ellos. Supongo que su lado humano no domina su lado Saiyajin. Aunque me sienta orgulloso de eso, no me caben dudas de que esto va a ser un problema para ellos. Especialmente si Trunks es incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Esta claro que Pan no se opone a los deseos de Trunks_.-

Al salir de la casa, Vegeta noto como Goten y Bra se dirigían miradas intensas. Al parecer Nappa tenía razón y él estaba resignado a tener a Goten como novio de su pequeña princesa. Suspiro y se acerco a su hija, la beso en la frente, y se aparto otra vez de todos. Habían sido demasiados descubrimientos por un día.

Final del Flashback.

* * *

><p>-Estoy lista Sr. Vegeta.- dijo Pan al entrar en la Cámara de Gravedad de quien por muchos años fuera enemigo de su abuelo.-<p>

-Entonces hablemos Pan. Es tiempo de que tomes una decisión, antes de que esto empeore. Es momento de que decidas si termina acá, o estás lista para aceptar las consecuencias de seguir… Y no finjas como hoy en la tarde que Trunks no es capaz de apostar su vida por ti, se muy bien que hoy estuvo a punto de hacerlo y lo detuviste a tiempo porque conocías muy bien sus intenciones.- acuso Vegeta.-

- Está bien, supongo que es momento de dejar los juegos. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente lo que paso entre Trunks y yo cuando cumplí 15 años…-Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, no pensaba que Pan fuera a ser tan directa.- Ese día Trunks y yo nos besamos, nunca había pensado en él de esa manera hasta ese día, antes para mí solo era el amigo de mi tío que, al igual que todos, me trataba como una nena. Después de habernos besado Trunks siguió siendo amable conmigo y enviándome mensajes confusos, tenía 15 años y creía en las personas. Nada malo, o mejor dicho, nada que mi abuelito no hubiera solucionado, me había ocurrido. Esperaba crecer y estar junto a él, en ese momento todo era felicidad, no sabia que al irme con mi abuelito a pelear contra los dragones malignos… no sabia que después de eso nada volvería a ser como antes. Tenía la esperanza de contar con Trunks, pero él tuvo miedo de lo que sentía y si bien estaba conmigo, no era más compañía y consuelo que Bra. Esperaba algo diferente de él…- Pan tomo asiento en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad. Era evidente que la situación la sobrepasaba.-

- ¿Todo esto es una especie de venganza contra Trunks?- pregunto Vegeta sentándose a su lado.-

- Por supuesto que no. Solamente fue un juego que llego muy lejos. Pensé que Trunks iba a seguir negando sus sentimientos, nunca creí que fuera a enfrentar a mi papá. No dudo de su amor por mí, pero Trunks siempre eligió causar el menor daño posible. Si quisiera estar conmigo tendría a todos en contra, sin mencionar a la prensa y los empresarios.-

- Eso es una excusa muy pobre Pan, nosotros podemos manipular algo tan simple como los periodistas de espectáculos. Son insectos. Y los empresarios, es evidente que Trunks y Bulma son mucho mas inteligentes que cualquiera de ellos…- Vegeta se mostraba inquebrantable en su argumento.- Si crees que no va a funcionar necesitas una mejor excusa que esa para convencer a Trunks.-

- Lo sé, Trunks nunca va a dejarme ir. Tendría que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, y creo que aún así no se daría por vencido. Admiro que me quiera tanto, solo llegue a sentir algo así por mi abuelo… y después todo cambio. Me convertí en una chica fría, distante, llena de desprecio por los humanos. Por esos humanos a los que mi héroe juro proteger, y lo hizo hasta que su existencia se modifico. Gracias a ese odio soy esto: una adicta a las peleas, por eso decidí entrenar, ser fuerte. Y para eso tenia que alejarme de toda la gente que tenia alrededor. Sino seguiría siendo débil. Así fue como mi corazón se congelo… antes lo llevaba a la vista de todos. –

- Siempre supe que serias una gran guerrera, aunque nunca espere que tuvieras que pasar por una tragedia para convertirte en la legendaria guerrera Saiyajin.- Vegeta revolvía el cabello de la niña, mientras ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido.-

- No soy nada legendaria, seguro todos pueden convertirse en SS con el entrenamiento adecuado. Bra podría, solo si logramos sacarla del centro comercial.- una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de Pan.- Me gustaría volver a tener esa clase de inocencia… Supongo que es el precio que me toca pagar por ser la elegida para salvar el mundo. Por eso no puedo estar con Trunks, no puedo tener una vida normal. Tampoco me gusta la idea de vivir como si fuera una humana, una guerrera es lo que soy. Ver correr la sangre es lo que me llena. Ganar una pelea es lo que me hace feliz… Realmente cree una complicación cuando me acerque a él.

- No debería decirte esto Pan, hacerlo solo te generara una confusión mas grande, pero necesitas tenerlo en cuenta para ver qué camino tomaras… Trunks nunca había tomado en serio a ninguna chica, excepto por la última novia que tuvo, ella huyo al ver como Trunks se descontrolo en su primera pelea.-

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no es todo lo que paso? – preguntaba Pan intrigada. Vegeta estaba extrañamente comunicativo.-

- No lo es. Ella y Trunks tuvieron una discusión, como cualquier pareja humana.- Vegeta fruncio el seño. Su disgusto aumentaba a cada segundo.-

- Por cosas sin sentido.- agrego Pan.-

- Exactamente. El problema fue que Trunks estaba muy celoso y se descontrolo tanto que termino espantándola. No era una chica común, ella era una hechicera. Tenía un parentesco extraño con la anciana de la bola de cristal.-

- ¿Uranai-baba?- pregunto Pan en shock. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando todo esto pasaba? –

- Tenías 6 años. Trunks 20. La chica 18, supongo. No es importante. Ella era una hechicera, sabia hechizos muy poderosos, era muy fuerte. Por supuesto nadie sabía de esto más que yo. Incluso con todos estos poderes y conociendo de la existencia de los Saiyajin se asusto y escapo. Claro que Trunks nunca tuvo intenciones de buscarla, ni siquiera Bulma lo hizo y ellas se agradaban mucho, nadie tuvo noticias de ella otra vez. Excepto yo que la busque y cuando la encontré comprobé lo que sospechaba…-

- ¡¿Que sospechaba?- Pan estaba histérica, desde siempre había odiado las pausas que Vegeta hacia antes de decir algo trágico.-

- Ella estaba esperando una hija de Trunks.- Pan estaba catatónica, no podía creer lo que su maestro decía.-

- Pero… Pero… entonces esa niña debe tener 12 años. ¿Esta viva?- la pregunta obvia teniendo en cuanta que nunca había visto a una joven de esa edad por Corporación Capsula.-

- Si, ella esta viva. Y tiene 10 años, no hay dudas de que heredaste los malos genes de Kakarotto para hacer cuentas.- Vegeta estaba muy tranquilo teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba diciendo a su discípula.-

- Pero ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Trunks sabe que tiene una hija? – Pan no salía de su asombro, y las preguntas brotaban de su boca tropezando unas con otras.-

- Ella esta con su madre, y Trunks no tiene idea de su existencia. Tenía la tonta esperanza de que notara su ki en algún momento durante estos 10 años, pero es un inútil. No se merece su titulo real.- al ver la mirada de confusión en Pan, Vegeta continuo con su relato.- Decidí que era potestad de la niña acercarse a su padre si tenia la intención, la madre estuvo de acuerdo. Durante estos años he estado entrenándola. Ella es muy poderosa, seria un digno oponente Pan.-

- ¿Cómo se llama?- el rostro de Pan mostraba incertidumbre pura.-

- Se llama Rena, y su madre tiene un nombre parecido. La niña quiere conocer a su padre, me lo dijo la ultima vez que la vi.- Vegeta se levanto de donde estaba sentado, Pan seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse un centímetro.-

- ¿Cual es el propósito de decirme esto Vegeta? ¿Facilitarme la decisión? ¿Decirme indirectamente que la niña tiene que estar con su padre, y que me aleje de él? O quizás me esta preguntando si estoy lista para criar a alguien 6 años menor que yo…- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en el rostro de Pan.-

- El propósito de esto es que cuentes con toda la información Pan, y yo no me hago preguntas tan simples, típicas de los humanos. Que tengas esas ideas me dice que no eres tan diferente de ellos después de todo…- Vegeta dejo la Cámara de Gravedad sin decir mas, Pan estaba no sabia que pensar. Inmediatamente sintió el ki de Trunks en C.C.-

Trunks había llegado a C.C, Pan no sabia cómo enfrentarlo, como mirarlo a los ojos con lo que Vegeta le había contado. Ella quería a Trunks, y no le gustaba la idea de mentirle u ocultarle cosas. Tenía una hija con una antigua novia, su padre lo sabía y no se lo confesaba. ¿Qué más podría estar ocultando sin tener peso en su conciencia?

- ¡Hola mi amor!- Trunks sorprendió a Pan con un beso en sus labios.- ¿estás bien? Parece que estuvieras en otro lugar.-

- Si, no me pasa nada. Solo me sorprendí de que volvieras tan temprano a casa.-

- ¿A casa? – Trunks enmarco una ceja.- Me gusta que empieces a hablar como si viviéramos juntos.-

Él la llevo en alzas hasta su habitación, la dejo sobre la cama, mientras se sacaba la corbata y desabrochaba la camisa de una forma muy sensual. Pan no se cansaba de ver lo que sus ojos tenían en frente, Trunks era hermoso, era sin duda un príncipe, fácilmente podría aparecer en una tonta película de Disney. Él joven cubrió el cuerpo de la niña con el suyo, mientras la observaba con fuego en sus ojos. Sus labios se unieron y una increíble furia fue trasmitida en ese beso. Muchas ideas rondaban en la cabeza de Pan, ¿Trunks de verdad no tenia conocimiento de su hija? O tal vez simplemente no le interesaba, eso seria imposible, estamos hablando de Trunks, el altruismo es su marca. Pero entonces… un gemido se escapo de los labios de Pan, Trunks había comenzado a trabajar con su lengua. Pan disfrutaba aunque se escindía entre dos esferas, ese momento y la charla con Vegeta. Las habilidades de Trunks en la cama no le facilitaban la decisión. Si se alejaba tenia que asegurarse de no volver a tener este tipo de relación, no quería jugar con él, mucho menos confundirse ella. Su amigo comenzó a penetrarla y en ese momento el placer gano, por el tiempo que duro gimiendo el nombre de su amante, mordiendo sus labios, rasguñando su cuerpo, casi desfalleciendo entre ese momento de placer y dolor que le provocaban las bruscas embestidas de Trunks, ella olvido todos los conflictos y dudas que por ese momento atravesaba su mente.

- ¿Estas bien Pan?- Trunks besaba la frente de quien había visto crecer, Pan lo observaba sin contestar.- Se que soy increíble en la cama, pero es la primera vez que logro que una chica se quede muda. – Trunks sonreía.-

- ¡Ja! ¡Fanfarrón! – Pan se sentó sobre la cadera de Trunks y comenzó a besarlo.- Mi hermoso Trunks Briefs, me encanta todo lo que me haces, cada músculo de tu cuerpo me vuelve loca, esos ojos son el mar en el que podría intentar ahogarme… pero no es mi estilo ser tan dramática.- Pan dejo escapar una risa sarcástica, la ilusión en el rostro de Trunks se desvaneció.-

- ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo Pan?- la joven acomodaba su brasier mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su amigo.- Siento que te alcanzo, pero te alejas de mi con una patada en mi cara.- Pan no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, a Trunks le faltaba poesía, eso seguro.-

- No me puedo quedar, aunque me gustaría atarme a tu cama, tengo apariencias que mantener con mis progenitores, supuestamente soy solo tu secretaria…- Pan termina de vestirse, abraza a Trunks, lo besa y sale por la ventana.- Nos vemos jefe, mañana a primera hora... de la tarde, sino voy a tener que castigarlo.- Trunks esbozo una sonrisa, ella siempre lo lograba.-

Engañarlo, eso era lo que con tanta facilidad lograba Pan. Él, un hombre adulto, dejaba engañarse por las promesas de una adolescente. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría tocar el corazón de su objeto de deseo. A veces se preguntaba si Pan solo lo utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, y claro que él lo aceptaría, amaba a esa niña, pero también lo volvía loco, lograba despertar su instinto fácilmente. Un roce, un gesto, una sonrisa, de esas que sabía que solo le dedicaba a él, muchas veces la había inspeccionado, marcas, perfumes, algún rastro de que se entregara a otro. Pero nunca hallo nada, eso lo consolaba. En estos momentos solo era suya. Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.- Bulma entro en la habitación de su hijo.-

- Hola hijo… veo por tu apariencia que no estabas solo. Acabo de llegar y no vi salir a nadie. – Trunks bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, se acordó de que estaba desnudo y que solo lo cubrían las sabanas.- ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?- El rostro de Bulma reflejaba pura emoción.-

_- ¿Qué si la conoce? Claro que la conoce, desde que nació.- _No es nadie importante mamá.- _No le puedo contar que estaba con Pan, no hasta saber que ella esta dispuesta a tener una relación seria conmigo.- _

- Esta bien si no quieres decirme, tu rostro dice que no la pasaste nada bien, hijo. Cuando te pedí que no trajeras una prostituta, tampoco hablaba de una monja.- Trunks sonrió, Pan no era para nada una monja. Era un demonio que sabia como cumplir sus deseos, claro que como cualquier demonio siempre mostraba sus uñas cuando cumplía su objetivo.-

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí mamá? No creo que haya sido para ver como dormía.-

- No, hay unos papeles que están pendientes, es necesario que los firmes.-

- OK. Primero me ducho y luego voy a la oficina.- Ya tenia una excusa para pasar a buscar a Pan en su casa a esta hora de la noche, necesitaba a su secretaria, Gohan no iba a negarse si piensa que es por trabajo. Llevaba menos de una hora sin verla y ya estaba pensando en que hacer para verla otra vez.-

Trunks salio preparado de su habitación, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, sabia perfectamente que a Pan le gustaba desabotonar cada uno lentamente. Quitarle la corbata. Él también lo disfrutaba. El lento roce de los dedos de su amiga, sus gestos aniñados y como observaba cada parte de su cuerpo antes de entregarle su cuerpo, que parecía diminuto, perdido entre sus músculos de guerrero. Claro que no era para nada indefensa. Trunks caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se cruzo a Vegeta en el pasillo, claro que él no lo noto.

- No hagas nada estúpido, Trunks… no otra vez…-

- _Como de costumbre, mi padre y sus enigmas. Probablemente Pan le contó de mis intenciones de hablar con Gohan. Debería estar feliz de que elija a su discípula preferida, de hecho la única, como mi mujer. Aunque debo enfrentarlo, Pan nunca aceptaría que le diga "mi mujer". Mejor voy a verla, eso evita que piense en las posibilidades…-_

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas! Después de mucho tiempo volví! No pude terminar el Fic en este capitulo, si hacia eso no actualizaba más T_T<p>

Sé que se puso muy extraña la historia, acepto quejas, insultos lo que se les ocurra y sientan =)

Aclaro que no me imagino a Goku tan serio y diciendo palabras como: horcajadas o mohines, pero eran las palabras que tenia que escribir xD

Gracias por los reviews, que ya conteste por pm, a quienes me pusieron en sus alertas o favoritos!

Perdón por la demora, pero en la Facultad me exprimen, ademas de los periodos escasos, por no decir nulos de inspiración.

Gracias en especial a APAILANA por ser tan genia!


End file.
